


Comic Education

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Children, Comics, Friendship, Gen, Kidfic, The Them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is astonished by what he hears about girls' comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Education

"How come you never read girl's comics, Pep?" Brian asked, dropping the empty crisp packet to the ground beside him.

Pepper looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because they're stupid. They're full of stupid stories, nothin' like adventures and space pirates and that." She snorted in distaste at the memory of some of the magazines Adam's sister had passed on to her. "Full of stuff on boys and kissin', and other stupid stuff. They're not comics at all, unless you want to get ones for little girls, and they're full of ponies and fairies and rubbish."

"What about boys and kissing?" Brian asked, focusing in on what he'd identified as the suddenly most interesting thing about girls' reading materials.

"You know. How to do it better. That sort of rubbish."

Brian looked at her in astonishment. He'd been having some interesting daydreams recently, but his imagination failed him at several crucial points. When he thought about girls and the vague possibilities that kissing one might not be a completely horrifying experience, visions of kissing his mum or his ancient and whiskery great-aunt flashed before his eyes and then his mind shut down and he had to go and play with cars for a while till he felt better. The idea that girls got actual instructions on such a delicate matter struck him as being very unfair.

"Do you -- do you have any of them?" he heard himself asking in a funny voice.

"Why?" Pepper asked suspiciously. "Do you want to learn how to put on eyeshadow or something?"

"Forget it," Brian said, going so red he thought his face might burn off.

Pepper chewed some gum thoughtfully and watched the clouds drift by. After Brian thought everything was safe again she said, "I'll leave what I've got under our hedge tonight. You don't have to give them back."

"Thanks," Brian said, blushing scarlet again. He patted his pockets, and found he was completely out of sweets. "Bet I can beat you to the shop," he said, clambering to his feet.

"Bet you can't!" Pepper said, jumping up.

With that they were gone, running and laughing, all thoughts of comics forgotten for the moment.


End file.
